1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having substantially improved display quality thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a gate driver integrated circuit (“IC”) is generally packaged using a tape carrier package (“TCP”) method or a chip on the glass (“COG”) method. Recently, however, alternative methods have been sought, in order to improve manufacturing cost, size and design/performance characteristics of the LCD, for example. As a result, an LCD including a gate driver that generates gate signals using amorphous silicon thin film transistors (“a-Si TFTs”) has recently been developed. More specifically, the gate driver including the a-Si TFTs is packaged on a glass substrate, instead of utilizing the gate driver IC in the LCD.
However, there is still a substantially need for further improving a display quality of LCDs including the gate driver using a-Si TFTs.